


Stiches to Kisses

by perfectCronkri



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4900474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectCronkri/pseuds/perfectCronkri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri tries to commit suicide, but Cronus dosent think so! ((RED ROM ACTION GOING ON))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiches to Kisses

You sigh softly, its 10:30. You have been laying on your bed for an hour. Just fuck it! You have been through a lot lately...Porrim is mad at you, Mituna is almost close to death, everyone is ignoring you, and the only on talking to you is Cronus.

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and you just cut up your whole entire torso. You hate your mutant blood. Its so disgraceful, the others think your proud to display your blood color, but honestly...your not. You tried to cut yourself so much to end your blood line.

Feeling your other life being taken away from you. your door opens with a slam and there is a greaser troll heading over to you to stop the bleeding. Before he can even get to you, you pass out.

 


End file.
